Pripara: Starlight Road
Pripara: Starlight Road '''is a fanseries focusing on a game all about idols. The series focuses Christie Stars, a 18 year American who studies art in Japan. Who later then started playing Pripara. Plot Christie Stars,an 19 year old American girl, who studies at Tokyo Minami High, was planning to buy some games for her brothers to play but she saw something interesting which is a game called, Pripara, which is a virtual reality game that makes you into an idol. And since it was popular there was one stock left said by the store owner. Out of interest and a last chance, she decided to buy it, but, the moment she was about to get the game suddenly someone took it. The one who took it was a handsome guy with a spiky blonde hair. Then she remembered it was Kazuki Kurosaki, the best student in the school. Eventually the bishie bought the last game but suddenly she asked if Christie wants to play the game too. Little did she know that her road to stardom is about to happen. Find out in '''PriPara: Starlight Road! About the Game Device Information The game uses a now common kind of device which is called Virtual Reality PC' '''which uses special kind of headphones or earphones to connect into the gaming world. Like any other games in the series, the head phones also uses nerve signals to collect data in the mind of the users, with this, designated brands are distributed to each person. '''Starting of Game' Once inside the Gaming world there is a door which is colored pink with ribbons. As users go into it they will be teleported to the Pripara world. If the user is starter or a beginner to the game (this is checked by the nerve signals if they have memory of Pripara) it will scan the user's brain too give their starting items and different things this also includes designation of brands and stuff. Starter items ncludes 30,000 Gold for buying coords and clothes, Starter Coord/Priticket of designated brand (Key Item), Performance Microphone (Key Item) and Idol Smart Touch Phone. Performance Microphones An important item in making performance lives. This can be summoned by raising left hand (hand should be open) for 3 seconds. Performance microphones has 2 spheres, first sphere (on top) is the voice receiver as well as it catches some movements coming from the user. The second sphere (on below) catches the audiences' voice. With these, the spheres convert them into performance points vital thing in idol rankings. These performance points all go the Idol Smart Touch Phone for idol rankings as well as go into the mic's performance bar. The bar can be filled 8 times for normal idols and 10 times for special idols. Once bar is filled it would be empty again because it will release a certain type of magic to transform the live performance of the user to make it more marvelous. If bar is filled it will go to the next level. Levels: Level 1 - '''Colored Red; 1-999 Performance Points; Adds wings/feathers to the mic and adds small features to the stage, depends on user's attribute. '''Level 2 - '''Colored Orange; 1000-2499 Performance Points; Adds wings/feathers to the coord and adds more small features to the stage, depends on user's attribute. Weak Aura Glow '''Level 3 - '''Colored Yellow; 2500-5249 Performance Points; Adds different features to the coord, depends on user's coord. Also adds more features to the stage, depends on user's attribute; Prism Jump chance (Users who have Prism Star Ability are the only ones who can achieve this). '''Level 4 - '''Colored Green; 5250-7999 Performance Points; Adds more different features to the coord, depends on user's coord. Adds more features to the mic. Also adds more features to the stage, depends on user's attribute; Aura glows lighter '''Level 5 - '''Colored Blue; 8000-12499 Performance Points; Adds more different features to the coord, depends on user's coord. Adds more features to the mic. Also adds more features to the stage, depends on user's attribute; Prism Jump Chance (Users who have Prism Star Ability are the only ones who can achieve this). Video planes appear which can create performance points for the idols on stage. '''Level 6 - '''Colored Indigo; 12500-19999 Performance Points; Adds more different features to the coord, depends on user's coord. Adds more features to the mic. Also adds more features to the stage, depends on user's attribute; Aura glows best '''Level 7 - '''Colored Violet; 2000-29999 Performance Points; Adds more different features to the coord, depends on user's coord. Adds more features to the mic. Also adds more features to the stage, depends on user's attribute; '''Level 8 - '''Colored Silver; 30000-49999 Performance Points; Adds more different features to the coord, depends on user's coord. Adds more features to the mic. Also adds more features to the stage, depends on user's attribute; Aura sparkles starts to appear, color depends on user attribute; Prism Live chance (Users who have Prism Star Ability are the only ones who can achieve this); Prism Jump Chance (Users who have Prism Star Ability are the only ones who can achieve this). '''Level 9 - '''Colored Gold; 30000-49999 Performance Points; Adds more different features to the coord, depends on user's coord. Adds more features to the mic. Also adds more features to the stage, depends on user's attribute; Cyalume Coord/Cyalume Change will glow gold instead of the user's attribute. Aura sparkles turn gold. '''Level 10 - '''Colored Rainbow; 50000-10000 Performance Points; Adds more different features to the coord, depends on user's coord. Adds more features to the mic. Also adds more features to the stage, depends on user's attribute; Cyalume Coord/Cyalume Change will glow Rainbow instead of gold. Aura sparkles are now multicolored. Prism Jump Chance (very low chance to be achieved) (Users who have Prism Star Ability are the only ones who can achieve this). '''System and Features Making Drama 'is an illusion idols perform typically before their Cyalume Change. This typically conveys the performer's emotion. The stronger the emotions the stronger the Making Drama is, this means that the stronger it is the higher performance points it gives. '''Cyalume Change '''is a special change that occurs toward the second half of an idol's performance. This can be only achieved if the user fills the cyalume bar. Cyalume bar will only be turned on if the user clicks the button. Clicking the button will darken the stage and lighting, strobe lighting will appear much more often. With this the collecting of performance points are multiplied, 1.25x for one-colored cyalume change, 1.5x for gold colored cyalume change and 2x for raibow/multi-colored cyalume change. '''Prism Jump - '''unlike the Making Drama, this will be only achieved by getting the Performance bar to Level 3, 5, 8, 10. Strength and Power of Jump differs on the user and also the level. This also increase Performance points. People with Prism Star Ability are the only ones who can use this. '''Prism Live - '''Transforms microphone into head-worn mics and instrument (what kind of instrument depends on user) appears. This can only be achieved if person has Prism Star ability and if user achieved Level 8. '''Prism Voice '''is a very rare feature that only 6 people have this talent. With this voice, performance points are sure to skyrocket. Achieving Level 8 with ease. One of the users who have this talent achieved Level 9. '''Prism Star Ability '''is a rare feature that few people have this talent. With this, people can achieve Prism Jump and Prism Live. Characters Female Idols [[Christie Stars|'Christie Stars]] : Brand: Starlight Princess : Type: '''Star An American migrant. She's one of the only players to have Star as it's main attribute. Her designated brand is Starlight Princess, a brand which focuses on Royalty and Rainbows. She's one of the few lucky players who has the Prism Star Ability which is extremely rare, only six persons have this ability. Aya Shizuka : '''Brand: Pop'n Candy : Type: '''Pop A rich young girl who was constantly hated on the PriPara World for her arrogance yet low quality performance. Keiko Fujisaki * *: '''Brand: Modern Future *: Type: '''Cool A smart 18 years old girl. She's an expert gamer who is a rivals Kazuki Kurosaki. Stands as top #4 for best gamer of the world. Male Idols Kazuki Kurosaki * *: '''Brand: Modern Future *: '''Type: '''Cool A rich bishounen. He's an expert gamer who is a big rival of Kazuki Kurosaki, he stands at top #1 for best gamer of the world. Apparently Christie Stars has a huge crush on him. Category:Fanseries Category:Series Category:Inuyasha-titan